Wings of Fire 1: Athebea of the Dragon of the Sun
by Oam1908
Summary: In the world of Pyriah, a new species is discovered, they are called the Sunwings, dragons who are said to obtain the power of the sun. Athebea and her friends set off to find her family and discover the true secrets of the Sunwings, and their mysterious disappearance.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Hello, I'm back! This story is a one that I wrote a long time ago, before I finished the full Wings of Fire series. So some parts of the story are not that accurate to the plot of the book, but it's still good either way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Wings of Fire, but most of the characters, besides Scarlet and the Dragons of Destiny, belong to me.**

Somewhere in the forest two dragons were sitting on a cliff.

"We should go before they find us." hissed the first dragon, who had golden scales, as she cradled a bright golden egg between her talons. "We have to hurry before the Skywings find us!"

The second dragon, who had pure white scales, sighed and stared at his wife with sadness in his eyes. "We'll have to hide it, we can't move faster having it arou-" The sounds of hundreds of blood red dragons cut off his sentence and circled them in the sky. Their wing beats sounding like an upcoming thunderstorm.

"Well well weeell", sneered a voice.

"Queen Scarlet!" growled the golden dragon in disgust, as she stood protectively over the egg and lashed her tail. The white dragon quickly jumped in between the two, before any chaos could happen.

"Sun, we don't have time for fights" he whispered and then turned to the queen, "Your highness, please excuse her we were just on our way out." Scarlet smirked,

"Soo Sky, are you trying to act like the innocent one I see.", she sneered. "Traitors, I gave you a home in my kingdom, and then you steal my most precious treasure."

"It was never your treasure!" growled Sun, then she pounced on the Skywing queen, who quickly scratched her across her chest.

"SUN!" yelled Sky, as Sun gasped for breath. Scarlet stomped her talon on Sun's head so she couldn't escape and also warned Sky to not come any closer.

"Give me the egg or I'll kill her...AND YOU TOO." cackled the queen. Before Sky was about to make the obvious answer, Sun managed to speak her final words.

"Sky...take the egg please!" Then closed her eyes to accept her death.

With one daring change, Sky snatched the egg in his talons and took off into the sky...a very stormy sky. The large army of Skywing guards raced after him, covering the sky red which was letting him know of what was to come. The wind thundered as Sky flapped his wings as hard as he could. He was about to surface to the clouds to freedom, but then a guard knocked into him with an astounding force which knocked him of course.

Spiraling madly in the air, the white dragon rammed into the ground covering his scales and the grass in his blood.

 **DUN DUN DUN**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to comment(please).**

"NOW SCRATCH!" yelled a voice. _Another hour of this and I'll be a goner._

"Athebea, to become a guard for the queen herself, you to train!" growled the dragon, who quickly swiped at Athebea. The golden dragonet growled angrily.

"Vixen, what if I don't want to be one..."she mumbled in annoyance as she slouched on the ground. The russet dragon called Vixen looked at Athebea as is if she was going to rip her guts out.

"OKAY, I'll just tell Queen Scarlet that you refuse to be any help to the Skywing kingdom, and then you'll be killed." Vixen smirked viciously, "And believe me I'll be happy to see that."

Taken aback, the golden dragonet shifted her talons on the ground. _How did I get in this mess?_

"Now try to attack." snarled Vixen. _Gladly!_ Athebea pounced on Vixen, who quickly scratched her in the chest...again. Gripping the wound, Athebea flopped on the ground into a blob of frustration.

"YOU USELESS WEAKLING!" roared Vixen, "You know, NO food until you start fighting."

"I rather die than become a guard." mumbled Athebea, as she watched her harsh mentor stomp away. She quickly wrapped some cloth around her wounds and did the best she could to clean them. On the day she was born she was forced to fight and train to become a warrior. Vixen told her that her parents had abandoned her because they knew that she would be useless.

How could they even know that before she was even born, Athebea finally finished wrapping up the last wound on her chest, one ay she'll get out of here. _I better go check if there's a fight going on in the arena._ Athebea quickly launched herself into the air and flew toward the stadium.

Millions of dragons, mainly Skywings, were walking around and talking about things like the weather an so on. _Wow it's busy toward!_ All of he Skywings had their attention on the two dragons fighting in the center of the arena.

The first dragon was a Seawing named Scales and the second was a large Mudwing named Coal.

"Hmm... those two were friends." muttered Athebea. She knew them well enough they would always talk to each other and even her sometimes...well until the announcement of the two of them fighting together. The want to be able to live was more powerful than a simple friendship.

Athebea hid in the crowd to watch them fight. Honestly, she hated this, she hated fights especially watching the people she knew fight. The first time she saw a battle like this, she swore that she'll look at one again. Unfortunately the lack of anything to do and the lack of friends drew her back to them.

The fight was getting pretty brutal, Scales hissed at the Mudwing and quickly snapped at his legs. Coal swiftly rammed himself into Scales sending the Seawing into the air. Coal swooped from the air pinned down the Seawing and broke his former friends neck. Athebea cringed at the sound of cracking bones and the last shrill of a Seawing. Then on cue the sound of happiness and excitement erupted form the crowd, while Athebea cringed in horror. She guessed that she was the only sane one there.

"ATHEBEA!" a roar echoed through the crowd. It was Vixen. A very angry Vixen! Then it hit Athebea. Her mentor did mention something about meeting the queen and blah blah blah. _What did she say after that..._ Athebea tumbled through the crowd, of the queen found out that she snuck out again, she'll end up like one of those dragons in the arena. The dead one that is.

Panicked the dragonet shot into the air, only to be knocked by the talons of Vixen. Her mentor yanked one of her wings, and dragged her forward.

"Stop being stubborn and get over here." she growled. Athebea, when released, followed Vixen to the castle. They both flew in silence. Once inside the castle, they made their way down the hallway. It was lavishly decorated and filled with gems and the heads of some dragons.

"Hmmph! I got tired of shout your name, so I sent Vixen to get you, you stubborn dragonet!" sneered the queen, as she played with her ruby necklace. "Vixen is that little monster training well?"

"No, not at all, she's horrible at everything." Vixen did the same vicious smirk from before. "If there's any punishment that I can give her let it be the worst. Athebea bared her teeth keeping herself from saying that her mentor is too hard on her. Scarlet chimed in.

"Ooo so you're being disobedient to your queen again, Ath-a...they..thigh YOU INSIGNIFANT CREATURE!" The queen smirked, "I think Miss "Weird-name" should be sent to the arena."

"I agree." sneered Vixen. Athebea listened to the two converse on what they were going to do to her, and had enough of it.

"NO" yelled Athebea, "UH-uum I'll train harder." The Skywings stared a her and laughed.

"Silence." snarled Vixen "You can't even be better. The arena is a good place for dragons like you." Filled with fear, Athebea launched into the air and flew straight toward the open window.

"After her!" yowled Scarlet. In the air Athebea was still on the run for her life, because the thousands of Skywing guards began to surround her. With her wings on the verge of tiredness, she tore her way through the guards. Scratching, biting, and anything else bloody and graphic, she kept going. Then something hit her... tiredness, and Athebea plummeted toward the ocean.

The guards returned with the report of their failed mission.

"Where did she go?!" demanded Scarlet, "She is a rare thing to me no matter how useless she is."

"S-she uum… I don't know your majesty." said one of the guards, Bob was his name.

"You useless guard, I'll deal with her later." growled the annoyed queen. "And you!" Bob stopped in his tracks and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Y-yes your majesty."

"I have no use for you, guards take him away." snarled Scarlet. The guards excited the building dragging their fellow guard away.

 **Bob(2018-2018), see you guys next time. Updates will be kinda slow, but I'll try to update it every week or every to weeks. THANK YOU FOR READ AND PLEASE COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Athebea laid drenched to her scales on the sandy bank. _Ugh how did I get here!_

"I wonder too" said a voice. _Did someone just read my mind!_

"Precisely!" continued the voice. A dark purplish-black dragon with scattered silver scales under his wings landed in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked Athebea, as she stared mystified at the interesting dragon. The dragon standing in front of her was a Nightwing. _I remember learning about these dragons they can read minds and oh!_

"Um I'm— "

"Athebea" interrupted the Nightwing.

"Wow, you really can read minds" gasped Athebea. "Sooo who are you?"

"I afraid you'll have to find that out later" murmured the Nightwing and began spread his wings ready for take-off.

"Wait, where am I?"

"Somewhere safe away from those guards" said the Nightwing as he flew away. Since she didn't have any other choice to go, Athebea followed him. The wind of freedom brushed against her wings. No more Skywings, no more hearing the sound of dragons shrieking in pain, and no more nagging from Vixen.

Following the dark dot in the air that seemed to be the Nightwing, who Athebea wished could slow down, but he didn't seem to change his pace. The sun reflected beautifully off of her scales, but it wasn't the sunlight the light was coming from her! _Wha… I'm shining!_

"I have finally found you Sunwing" said the Nightwing who had just appeared again. _Sunwing!_ Suddenly, more Nightwings appeared out of nowhere. The whole sky seemed to be darkened by the amount of them. They all flew around Athebea in a dark spiral. A Nightwing, who had silver gems along its scales, and a crown on its head flew to center, almost close to Athebea! This dragon was the queen of the Nightwings!

The Nightwing from before announced "Presenting Queen Blaire of the Nightwings." Athebea, who was now mystified and confused, stared at the queen in great awe, but was this queen going to do the same thing that Scarlet did to her? Or worse, she'll maybe lock Athebea up somewhere never to be seen and heard of again. Fear began to rise up in Athebea's scales. She tried to keep away the temptation of taking and stood and listened. A dragonet that seemed to have the same age as her, stood next to the queen, she also had the same pattern of jewels on her scales and had a small crown of black diamonds.

"Darkshadow, are you sure this is the Sunwing?" asked the queen, she gave Athebea a judgement glance. The Nightwing dragonet looked utterly unsure of himself but managed to look like everything he said was the truth.

"Yes, your majesty, your highness, great queen of the- "

"WELL IS SHE!" snapped the queen, Athebea flinched a little.

"Yes, she seems to match the legend: "Scales that shine like the sun." The queen nodded, then turned to Athebia.

"Guards make sure she doesn't get away, everyone to the caves!" Athebea felt her heart sink, she was captured once again. Athebea reluctantly followed the guards and the dark cloud of Nightwings, the dragonet called Darkshadow flew up to her.

"Hello…" whispered the Nightwing. Athebea glared at him.

"What?" she hissed, "You know you're the one who stole my freedom." Darkshadow looked taken aback.

"Y-yeah sorry about that, I didn't want to capture anyone to be honest, but that was my mission."

"Okay…"

"What's your name?"

"Athebea." She muttered, she then turned to the dragonet that looked like the queen. "Who's she?"

"Oh! That's Stella, the princess and the next ruler of the Nightwings.", responded Darkshadow. Athebea noticed him casting a nervous glance, but she didn't care all she wanted was to get out of this situation.

"Wow you sure do know a lot" whispered Athebea. She shifted her talons awkwardly, because she was still nervous.

Finally, she and the Nightwings entered into a dark cave.

"Sooo you're the last Sunwing" sneered a voice. It was Stella, Athebea glared at her.

"Um actually I'm a Skywing," snapped Athebea. "and what's a Sunwing anyway." Stella took another step closer to her, Athebea backed away. The princess gave her a dark look.

"Your dumber than I thought." snarled the princess and she slipped back into the crowd. So this was going to be the next queen. Athebea's temptation to fly away from the unknown dragons was growing.

The amount of Nightwings diminished as she, Darkshadow, Stella, a handful of Nightwing guards, and the Blair entered into the throne room. There Blair made herself comfortable on her throne of obsidian(yup), and Stella sat next to the throne.

"It's been awhile since we've seen a Sunwing" said the queen sinisterly. What Sunwing! All of the Nigthwings stared at her, they must have read her mind.

"You don't know who you are?" yelled Blair, her voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Um… I'm a Skywing" stammered Athebea. She kept her wings so close to her she started to become a helpless ball of confusion.

"Who told you this?"

"Um… Queen Scarlet"

"Queen Scarlet" growled Stella, then she stood up "This so called Sunwing works for our enemy!"

"Well I escaped" muttered Athebea she stared Darkshadow hoping that he'll help of out, but he looked just as scared as her!

"Liar!" Snarled Stella, "Mother (ahem) Queen Blair, what should we do with this enemy?" _No! I don't want to be locked away not again please, if you Nightwings can hear me please don't!_ Darkshadow gave her a worried look.

"Your highness" he began, "maybe we shouldn't judge start making conclusions right now. She actually might be a Sunwing."

"I see your point maybe" muttered Blair, as she scratched the arm of her obsidian throne.

"Maybe instead of doubting her let's see if she could be useful" continued Darkshadow. The queen thought for a while and sat up and nodded her head. All of the other Nightwings seemed to respond to, except for Stella who scowled at her.

"Um Darkshadow, what's going on" muttered Athebea.

"We'll be going on a journey to find some more Sunwings… if there's any left" whispered Darkshadow, he looked pretty excited himself. "This will be my first time away from the Nightwing kingdom!" His voice sounded even more excited than before.

"Wait, what journey?" questioned Athebea. How could those Nightwings have some mind reading conference without even her being aware.

"Um… Queen Blair instructed you and me to find the Sunwings"

"Without my permission?"

"Oh…" Darkshadow's wings drooped. His eyes started to get all sparkly and huge as he made the most heart shattering stare of sadness at the floor. Athebea hissed.

"Okay! Why not"

"Good!" yelped Darkshadow. Everyone stared at him, and he quickly retreated in his wings.

"This calls for a feast!" announced Queen Blair. "This will be a huge achievement for us Nightwings when we find these forgotten dragons!" Athebea smiled a little. _I hope the foods well good._ All of the Nightwing chefs gave her a dirty look. Before she could follow the rest of the crowd, she felt a tug on her talon.

"Athebea follow me" chirped Darkshadow, as he trotted toward a huge room full of books and pictures. The library! Like the cave the Nightwings lived in, it was a huge cave like area with purple crystals poking out of the walls. A giant crystal, which was hanging from a wall, gave the room a purplish color. A large mosaic of the 5 different dragonets caught Athebea's eye. Each dragon was different, there was a Mudwing, Seawing, Nightwing, Sandwing, and Rainwing.

"Who are they?" asked Athebea.

"They're the dragons of destiny. They were huge back then, and I heard they kept peace in the kingdoms for a long time." explained Darkshadow, then he pointed at the Nightwing. "The one up there Starlight is my father's father's father, that's why my name is long because it's a family tradition."

"I see…", then Athebea turned toward the picture of a dragon with golden and white scales and golden eyes. It was as bright as the sun! Darkshadow turned to her direction and looked pretty surprised.

"What?"

"Oh, you just look exactly like that Sunwing up there" stammered the Nightwing, as he quickly hid under his wings (again). The sound of a door creak made Athebea jump.

"Well well well" sneered a familiar voice. It was Stella. "I didn't know they let you go this far",she began to fix one of her jewels.

"Stella, please don't rude!"growled Darkshadow.

"Um Shadow don't you forget who you are talking too" interrupted the princess.

"Sorry your highness" growled Darkshadow. "What do you want anyway…and it's Darkshadow."

"My mother ordered this" sneered the princess, as she pointed one of her talons toward Athebea, "To see her, now be a good whatever you are and follow me".

"Why in my right mind would I want to follow you" snarled Athebea. Athebea knew who she was, she was a Skywing, and well that's what Vixen said. Vixen had told her that her parents had given her up to be one of the queens guards. Athebea wondered why her parents would hate her that much.

"I knew this would happen," hissed Stella. "guards take her upstairs!"

"What!" shrieked Darkshadow, but it was too late, one of the Nightwing guards shoved him out of the way, while the others dragged Athebea up the stairs. She struggled at their iron grip, but failed.

"Let me go you overgrown lizards" shrieked Athebea, but they didn't seem to care, they just dragged her away, which resulted in her hitting her head on a couple steps. Finally, she was tossed in front of the throne. The queen gave her a small look of pity.

"Sorry about that" muttered the queen. "I should have told them to lead you."

"Yeh, I loved getting dragged up here like an enemy, against my will" snapped Athebea.

"Well I'll talk to Stella about that." The queen then turned back to her serious tone "I want to talk to you now" "Ok…" muttered Athebea.

"You claim you are a Skywing, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's what the one who raised me said"

"I see, but do you believe them, I heard you ran away from the Skywing kingdom. So, you are basically a traitor of the Skywings."

The word "traitor" made Athebea flinch. She wasn't a traitor, she just didn't feel like she belonged in the Skywing kingdom. Unlike other Skywings, she hated the arena, she hated the battles, she hated when she was forced to watch them.

"I have seen a dragon that looked awfully similar to you, but he was pure white with a few golden scales. He had also claimed that he was a Sunwing" continued the queen.

"Okay so what does that have to do with me" explained Athebea, who shifted her talons uneasily.

"That's why I assigned you and Darkshadow to find the Sunwings." instructed Blair. "It might help you too.

"What if I refuse?" muttered Athebea.

"What about the promise you made to Darkshadow, you don't want to break do you?" purred the queen. How did you know?!

"Ok" growled Athebea. _I'm doing this for that weirdo, but it still feels like before…trapped._

"Good, you'll be leaving tomorrow" said the queen as she straitened her crown. Tomorrow will be the beginning of a new adventure, something Athebea didn't want to do.

 **Hello readers, it's been a while...like really lol. Thank you all for reading, even because of my laziness. Unfortunately, updates will be slow until I finally get back some energy. So until then, see you in the next chapter. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **There might be some errors, but I hope you enjoy it. ^^**

Athebea woke up to the sound of Princess Stella shrilling, she groaned.

"What is that doing in my breakfast!?" yelped the princess.

"It's just a fish" whimpered one the chefs, who was cowering in fear, "I'll just get rid of it for you."

"Guards execute this horrible cook" yelped the princess, her voice getting higher in the process. Another Nightwing was executed that day. "Also wake up that so called Skywing" Athebea sat up. _Eep, that's me!_

Athebea quickly jumped out of her room through the purple colored hallways and ran straight into Darkshadow. The two quickly flew back away from each other.

"G-good morning Athebea." Stammered Darkshadow, as he began to pick of the scrolls that she caused to fall out of his claws.

"Sorry about that", She slumped on the ground and helped him pick of the straying scrolls. "What's with all of these" asked Athebea as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll be taking them with me for the journey just in case I want to read" exclaimed the Nightwing. "Maybe you can read them too…."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing, the queen is about to call us soon to start the preparations for the journey".

"Oh that" muttered Athebea, "I'm just going to look around for a bit first."

"Okay. just don't go to far." Chirped Darkshadow, as Athebea glided away into one of the tunnels. Trotting her way through halls of the cave, she then felt something ram her into the wall. It was a dragon, but she couldn't recognize which type. _EEK!_ Athebea struggled from the dragon's grip and snapped at its leg. The enemy dragon hissed, and bit into her neck. Athebea screamed loudly, shaking the dragon wildly, while running into walls. Her enemy did not give up the fight, with all of strength she ripped her talons through its scales, the dragon roared even louder.

 _Just like the dragons at the arena…_ She noticed the window outside the cave, without another thought she threw her attacker out of the cave. The dragon's shrill rang all the way down into the depths. Turning around, Athebea noticed a dark figure glaring at her. _Stella!_ Without another word, Stella sprinted down the stairs of the castle with Athebea after her. Just then, hundreds of Nightwing guards surrounded her. She growled as one of them stepped out.

"What now!" she hissed. "Can't I have a normal walk, I just got attack and-"

"The queen needs you to meet her _now_ " ordered the guard as he thrusted something in her face. It was a piece of cloth. "Put this on your face". Athebea backed away.

"Why?" she snapped "Can I just go without everything being a secret, I mean seriously, I've been forced to go on a mission against my own will because Blair, your queen, is black-mailing me."

The guard gave her a dark look. "Put on the blindfold"

"OKAY" growled Athebea. She "obediently" snatched the blindfold and wrapped it around her face. It felt like sandpaper. Next thing she knew, she was standing next to Queen Blair and Darkshadow (the blindfold is finally off) on a cliff. The floor was nothing but a huge purple crystal making the ground below them visible. The three of them were facing the sun, which made Athebea's scales glow. _I'm really doing this, am I._ It was by force in a way, but it was different from the harsh rules

"I see you're ready for the mission" said the queen, interrupting her thoughts.

"I guess" muttered Athebea. Darkshadow was making one last search through his satchel of infinite books.

"I'm ready too." Answered Darkshadow, then he paused "Maybe I forgot a few books,I don't see the book on plants though." The queen made her way to the edge of the cliff, her crystals dazzled as they reflected off the light of day.

"According to the legend, you must follow the sun to find the Sunwing" said the queen, then she looked at Athebea, "That's how we found you."

"Anyway," continued the queen, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes" they both said, and they took off into the air, the adventure was now beginning.

The two dragons kept to the direction of the sun, while flying through the occasional clouds. The wind currents helped carry them across the sky. Darkshadow was already looking at the map he brought for the journey. He fumbled through it while trying not to drop it in the process.

"If we keep on going, we'll end here, maybe we should rest there" explained the Nightwing. Athebea looked at the place where his talon was pointing to. Her eyes widened in fear. It was the Skywing territory! Athebea couldn't go back, and all she knew was that they were still looking for her. Panic started to raise.

"Maybe, Darkshadow, we should go somewhere else, I mean what about the plains, where it's safe". She stammered. _And most importantly no Queen Scarlet._

"Oh o-okay" muttered the Nightwing. "I thought it would be cool to see the arena".

"But they make dragons fight against their will!" pressed Athebea.

"Well, they are prisoners of war, so they were going to die anyway". Athebea flinched a bit. Prisoners or not they were still living, breathing dragons.

"I guess you have point" muttered Athebea, "Let's just stay there for a little bit though."

"Great" yelped Darkshadow. He sped ahead of her toward the Skywing territory, hell. _Only for a short time though._ Panic started to rise in her. What if they recognize her? That'll put her and Darkshadow's life in danger! They'll probably throw the both of them inside arena, maybe to fight each other!

"Athebea look ahead I can see it" chirped Darkshadow with excitement, he flew even faster than before. Athebea wished he'd slow down.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Athebea trying to sound excited. The last thing she wanted to say was her harsh mentor Vixen watching her happily fly back into the prison she just escaped from. As they swerved through the kingdom, mostly all of the Skywings were staring at Darkshadow. _I guess Nightwing's rarely fly in here_.

"Yeah" muttered Darkshadow. Athebea glared at him.

"Okay first things first, STOP READING MY MIND!" Darkshadow gave the most surprised, wronged, and terrified face that made Athebea regret yelling at him.

"S-sorry" he stammered, "It's just a Nightwing thing, I can't help it."

"It's okay, let's just hurry and get this over with."

They finally made it to the ground and was almost on their way to the arena until, Athebea saw the thing that she was fearing. Vixen! She still had the same dark gaze as Athebea remembered. Luckily, it wasn't looking at them.

"Um… Darkshadow let's go to the arena later" stammered Athebea, as she dragged Darkshadow along with herself behind a building. Darkshadow gave her an annoyed look and walked back into the open. Athebea stayed behind.

"Can't you be a bit more courageous?" he muttered. Athebea joined him, while still staying in the shadows.

"I'm just not ready to go back to the arena again".

"Why, it's just a building". Darkshadow sighed. "You can't just be scared of everything here".

"I never said I was" she snapped. Darkshadow, stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"You seem like it". He muttered. With an angry huff Athebea took off into the air.

"You can look at the stadium Darkshadow, I'll just look around". she called. And without letting him answer, she swerved away into the sky. _It's nice to be out of that place._ She glided in the air feeling the wing blow against her scales I just stay up here for a while. The Skywing kingdom looked more peaceful from the sky. She could see the market, which was full of Skywings, and something was different from them. They weren't like the guards she was forced to listen too. The kingdom maybe wasn't always as scary as she thought.

After flying around for a few times, Athebea finally flew back to market to find Darkshadow. He was done with his trip in the arena and getting ready to go away from here. Well…that's what she hoped. Landing, she crawled her way through the tents, a loud noise caught her attention. In the main street of the market, crowds of Skywings stood at its sides cheering. The curious dragonet made her way into the crowd.

There was a long line a young dragonet wearing armor in the middle of the crowd. It was the day Vixen would always warn Athebea about because she wanted her to be ready. These dragonets had just become knights. Athebea also noticed Vixen was in the crowd cheering proudly at the dragons. Did she replace Athebea.

She strangely felt a hint of jealously rising in her scales did Vixen not care about her that much just to find another dragon that supposedly had the same strength as her? In the crowd, a couple of the Skywing guards were holding a throne, and the dragon on it was Queen Scarlet herself! Athebea went deeper into the crowd so she wouldn't get noticed, by the queen, and continued watch in curiosity.

"Hello fellow Skywings," began Scarlet, "as you see these the new generation and protectors of the Skywing kingdom" All of the Skywings cheered, until the queen lifted up one of her talons to silence them.

"But we all remember the traitor that left us" hissed the queen. Athebea tried to keep herself from shivering. "She's probably far from here telling everyone all of our secrets, since was a former apprentice here. But this can be solved. Her former mentor Vixen and I knew this would come so we trained a soldier, who will find and kill this traitor, everyone please welcome, Falcon!"

A large Skywing, which actually was a dragonet, stepped out of the crowd of the new guards. He had bronze scales, tips of gold on his wings, and like the other soldiers he had golden armor covering his large wings, tail, and body. All of the dragons clapped, Athebea looked at her new enemy. The dragon sneered at the crowd accepting the praise, despite that he looked terrifying. Athebea looked at his claws that were inside sharp claw-like gauntlets. Shivering she imagined them tearing into her neck.

Without thinking she let out a loud squeak, thankfully nobody heard her, until she met the glaring eyes of her enemy. He was looking right at her, Athebea quickly escaped from the eye contact and slipped deeper into the crowd.

"There you are Athe-" chirped Darkshadow.

Athebea shoved her talons on his snout.

"Shush, don't you remember I was a prisoner here, did you hear what the queen said" she hissed.

Darkshadow made a noise that sounded like begging for forgiveness, and Athebea removed her talons of his snout.

"Well sort of". He muttered. "If you didn't know you left me behind, so I was looking for you"

"Hey, you over there!" growled a voice. Both of them turned around to see a group of guards, who were being led by Falcon!

 **See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Stay where you are" shouted Falcon. The Skywing smiled excitedly as if he couldn't wait to kill the two of them. Athebea knew how this dragon was trained, because he was taught by the same mentor as her, who's advice was to leave nothing alive whether it be a friend or not. Since the she and that dragonet knew nothing about each other, Athebea knew that he will not back down.

"Darkshadow get ready to attack" muttered Athebea. Darkshadow only cast her a look that said "nope" and was shivering in terror. The guards advanced closer until the two of them were trapped in a small circle that barely kept the distance from them and the guard's spears. Athebea crouched down ready to spring on them, while Darkshadow hid beneath his wings. Falcon gave his sharp gauntlets a small swipe on the ground, which emitted small sparks, and smiled in amusement.

"Don't think about attacking, the queen demands to see you" he sneered. "Besides you wouldn't even be able to survive if you tried a little trick like that."

"What does your queen want with-"

"The queen herself!" squeaked Darkshadow. "The queen wants to speak to me! This is such an honor, I always wanted to meet of all the queens in this world!"

"Soon there will be only one queen". muttered the guard. Athebea flinched at his comment, was that a threat? Darkshadow didn't seem to care, he looked like a little dragonet on his birthday. Little did he know that this queen was nothing but a ruthless psycho!

"Don't be rude Athebea". Chirped Darkshadow. "We are about to meet royalty".

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT READING MY MIND!" growled Athebea, and the Nightwing just blinked at her. Then she turned her angry glare toward Falcon, "What did you mean about "one queen?"

"Curious, aren't you?" sneered Falcon "You'll find out soon enough, anyway the queen's waiting for us". He and the rest of the guards took off into the air, Darkshadow sped ahead, while Athebea dragged from behind and slowly soared in the air. She was now wishing that she left Darkshadow at the arena and started a new life. The castle was looming up ahead as the group of dragons flew toward it. It was still golden and full of small rubies inside its walls like Athebea remembered. It was actually her second time seeing it, because on the first she was younger and seeing the infamous queen Scarlet for the first time. A loud roar emitted from the castle, which made Athebea catch her breath. It was Scarlet.

"What's taking those guards so long. They might be new but sheesh!" At the entrance she, Darkshadow, and the guards took a small halt as Falcon turned to the two of them.

"Don't do anything funny". He hissed "There are guards around all around the castle, who would gladly kill someone like you". Athebea just snorted, and they entered the castle. The throne room was a bright gold color, full of large windows at the top, and have a ruby colored carpet that lead to Scarlet's large throne. She stared at them with sinister delight.

"We have arrived your highness" announced Falcon and then did some exaggerated bow along with the others. One of the guards prodded Athebea and Darkshadow to with their spears making the two of them bow too. Athebea was shaking all over hoping that Scarlet would not recognize her. She was just inches away from her just behind Falcon, because the other guards were behind them, so they couldn't escape.

"Nice to meet you newcomers". purred the queen "The two of you looked absolutely thrilling, so I just wanted to meet you". Then she sat up and smiled.

"Now enough from me, what are your names?" Athebea was too shaken to respond. _Just make up a name!_

For the first time she hoped that Darkshadow would go against her orders and read her mind, but the Nightwing looked like he just saw an explosion of fireworks.

"I'm a… Briar" answered Athebea. "A Sandwing"

"A Sandwing, how interesting." smiled the queen, "You just looked like someone I-"

"I'm Darkshadow of the Nightwings your majesty!" interrupted Darkshadow.

"O-oh oh yes you". Muttered the queen, as she tried to keep her fake smile.

"It's an honor to meet you, and may I say that your kingdom is astounding". Athebea glared him with the want to straggle him as the Nightwing rambled on about how he read about her, how he heard that she was a powerful queen, and how the Nightwings, unlike him, rarely speak about her.

"Ahem!" interrupted the queen, Darkshadow looked at her as if his life depended on it, "Do you like books?"

"Of course, I read them a lot. I actually hold a record in my kingdom for reading the most books-"

"Falcon!" the guard looked at the queen wishing to do the same thing that everybody wanted to do with that Nightwing. To shut it up. "Take the Nightwing to the library since he loves to read, I want to talk more with the Sandwing". Ordered the queen, Darkshadow looked excited than he was before as he followed Falcon down the stairs. Athebea started to tremble. She was now alone with that monster.

"I-I love to read too should I join them". Croaked Athebea.

"No."

"S-so you wanted to talk".

"You look so familiar Briar".

"Well I'm a Sandwing I should look like other Sandwings because I am one yeh it's probably that…" she stammered.

"Do you like my arena?" continued Scarlet her cold gaze not leaving Athebea.

"Y-yes, But I don't really like watching fights"

"You sound just like her" snarled the queen, as she slithered down the thrown toward Athebea. "That spoiled, rotten, traitor!" _You spoiled rotten queen!_ Then Scarlet put one of her talons on Athebea's shoulder, the dragonet cringed.

"Are Sandwings suppose to be warm?" Asked Scarlet. Athebea quickly jerked away from the queen grasp with a squeak.

"I-I caught a cold!?" Scarlet stared at Athebea for a bit and then gave the terrified dragonet an innocent look.

"Soooowiiiieee, I'm just worked up about that traitor" chirped the queen. Athebea looked around the room for the stairs hoping that she could find a way to end her conversation with the queen.

"Yeh yeh, sure, I better find Darkshadow" stammered Athebea as she started to back away out of the room.

"NO, I have so much to talk about to you" muttered the queen

"About what?"

"I know you don't like to watch fights". sneered the queen. "But maybe you should be part of one, it's more interesting than watching". Athebea knew what was going on. Scarlet was going trap her once she said "yes"! She watched this happen to random dragons that pass by the kingdom. Athebea then flew up into the air and yelled,

"NO" Then she blasted out of the castle, the queen's shriek erupted from the castle.

"Seize her!" She growled. Before Athebea knew it a wave of Skywings were flying straight towards her.

"Get back here" roared one of the guards, as they snapped at her wings. Athebea clawed her way through the guards, but they were already closing around her. She then felt something grab her talon, which caused her to be flung toward the ground.

Pain stinging her body, Athebea tried to scrabble to her talon, but one of the guards pushed her back down. Two other guards joined him to help her stay pinned own.

"HEY, I'M AN INNOCENT DRAGONET LET ME GO".

"Innocent!" sneered the queen, as chains were being placed on Athebea's talons. "You're obviously that traitor that left the kingdom."

"This place was nothing but torture". Growled Athebea as she struggled violently against the chains. "Let me go I don't deserve-" Athebea was cut off by the muzzles that was placed on her mouth. She screamed and screamed at the queen trying her best to break from the chains and give Scarlet what she deserved.

"H-hey I was reading that". It was Darkshadow's voice. Athebea watched in horror as the Nightwing was being dragged up the stairs. The two of them met each other's eyes both wondering what would happen next.

"Well this is nice" purred the queen. "Your next destination will now be the arena, where I get to watch you get torn apart" The queen let out an ear-splitting laugh.

Darkshadow stared at Athebea in distress, but she was only glaring angrily at Scarlet, who did nothing but smirked and did a motion with her talons which probably meant "send them away." Falcon, who was standing by the queen's throne, looked angry for some reason as he glared at Athebea. She could tell that he wanted to kill her himself.

Athebea and Darkshadow were both placed on the top a tower, which was filled with many dragons. The residence of this tower was all put in the same place, a large platform where she and Darkshadow were now chained to. Mudwings, Icewings, Seawings, and more types a dragon, except Nightwings, even a few Skywings were there! Athebea scanned throughout the prisoners. They all looked extremely tired and covered in large wounds. She terrified eyes then shifted to one particular dragonet. It stood out from the rest of the prisoners. The dragonet was a Rainwing, who had peacock blue scales with touches of light purple and green on it and was slumped between two Mudwings. The dragonet made direct eye contact was Athebea, who quickly glanced away. The Rainwing smiled.

"Hi" she whispered. Athebea quickly to resorted to pretending to not hear and curled up into a ball. The Rainwing shook its chains a little, as if trying to wake up Athebea, who pretended to sit up and yawn as if she was in a dream.

"Hi…" muttered Athebea. The Rainwings scales turned into a bright yellow, but some still remained a dark blue. Athebea remembered that they can change their scales whenever expressing an emotion. _That must be annoying to not be able to hide their thoughts._

"Hiya, newbie what's yer name?" chimed the Rainwing.

Thinking that there were spies around, Athebea decided to stay with her fake name.

"I'm Briar" smiled Athebea, as she moved up some more but only to be pulled down by the chains on her back. "I'm also a Sandwing"

"Oh" muttered Peacock then she pointed her talons toward Darkshadow, who quickly hid in his wings. "And the dragon, you two seem close" Athebea blushed angrily.

"WE'RE NOT THAT CLOSE!" All of the dragons stared at her all grouchy from a disturbed sleep. Athebea looked at the ground guiltly and mumbled.

"He's Darkshadow, a Nightwing."

"Now that's cool I've never seen a Nightwing before! I'm Peacock by the way" chirped Peacock, then she turned back to Athebea giving her a look a suspicion.

"You don't really look like a Sandwing though, but I've seen a dragon that looked like you while I was in a dungeon".

"Where is he now?" whispered Athebea.

"I dunno". muttered Peacock. "Either way it looks like I have more opponents to go against".

Athebea didn't know if was that a threat or not so she just nodded slowly. Peacock gave her a worried smile.

"My goodness you look so scared". She stammered. "I didn't mean to be a threat, it's just how it works here".

"It's okay, I guess" muttered Athebea as she drifted off to sleep (well she tried to). The frigid wind that blew against her scales and the prisoners snores didn't help. She just curled up into a pathetic ball and stared at the ground wondering what would become of her.

While dreaming about flying in the air freely, a rough shake woke her up back into reality. The heavy harness on her back fell off and she felt the chains and cuff being removed from her talons. _Am I being freed?!_

"Wake up its time for you to fight" said a voice. Athebea blinked a couple time to adjust her eyes to the bright sunlight, and quickly jumped back at the site of Falcon glaring down at her.

"W-what's happening?" she stammered, she looked around to see that the other prisoners had woken up all looking surprised. More guards started to enter the prison.

"The queen needs you to fight in the arena". Repeated Falcon. Athebea glared defiantly at him.

"I refuse". Some of the guards and even the prisoners began to snicker at her. She then felt a rough slash in the face, which was from Falcon. He had an angry look in his eyes.

"Listen Sandwing or whatever you are". Hissed Falcon, "The only one who makes the choices around here is me". Athebea placed a talon on the bleeding gash on the side of her face.

"If you make the choices then I shouldn't be scared of someone who makes such a weak scratch like that". The guard then snapped and lunged forward taking a hold of Athebea's neck. Surprised, Athebea stared into the dark eyes of the livid guard.

"You're lucky I am only allowed to do that". He then threw her aside. "Guard's get her ready for the arena battle".

Struggling against the guards, once again, Athebea was dragged down the arena. The once empty seats of the stadium were now filled with dragons. Most of the dragons were Skywings, but she could make out a few other types, but there was one dragon she knew in that crowd. Athebea watched as her former mentor Vixen talk to another dragon that was in the crowd. _Does she recognize me?_ Athebea wanted to watch her more, but the guards started to prod her forward with their spears.

"HELLO DRAGONS OF ALL KINDS" announced a voice that was from a faraway tower. "FOR TODAY'S ENTERTAINMENT WE HAVE A THE NEWCOMER BRIAR. AND ONE THE RIGHT CORNER, WE HAVE BLADE, AN ICEWING THAT WAS CAPTURED DURING THE BATTLE OF THE GLACIERS"

Athebea could barely see the Icewing from her side of the arena. She'd never seen one before in her life, because she was mostly imprisoned, but she remembered what Vixen yelled to her one day. Icewings are known for their icy breath, which could freeze a whole dragon, inside and out, in minutes. Athebea also remembered about their razor sharp icy scales.

"BEGIN THE BATTLE" Athebea saw a dark shadow on the ground then felt a force drag her off the ground. Blade was a much larger then Athebea and easily grabbed Athebea with his sharp claws. Athebea roared in pain as the sensation on her shoulder. The Icewing would not release her, and she noticed how high up she was from the ground. She then felt the direction shift downward. He was going of smash her into the ground, probably ending her quickly.

Athebea barely raked the Icewing in the chest causing the Icewing, who shrieked in surprise to release her. She flew sideways from Blade and not far from the glass covering that was over the arena. Blade zipped toward Athebea and blew a gust of ice at her. Athebea tried to move out of the way, but the air around her began to become cool freezing her wings. She plummeted into the ground. Everyone in the crowd was cheering, and Scarlet smirking happily at the fight.

"FINISH HER!" they all yelled. Athebea looked around trying to make out her surroundings. Everything was going black. And to her horror Athebea saw the Icewing coming at her full force with claws out right at her throat. _Someone please help me!_

Suddenly, the sun shone and began to shine on her scales. she began to glow her scales golden in the sunlight. The ice on her melted off, then she felt a surge of heat running through her body. Her senses now felt like they were at their peak, and smoke began to come out of her mouth. She could now breath fire.

She fired toward the Icewing a stream of fire from her mouth. Blade dodged at the first, looking a little surprised and kept charged toward her again. Athebea then flew toward the Icewing making straight past so he could hear her say,

"I'm sorry". Not able to respond in return the Icewing was then set aflame. She kept her back turned as she heard the dragon shriek in pain and was forced to face the crowd who was cheering for her. Shortly after, she was chained back into her prison of a home.

 **Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Athebea groaned as she attempted to get a good stretch in, but the chains kept her from doing so. She tried to sleep through another day, but the image of a dying Icewing would always appear in her head. _I killed him._ As much as she tried, she could get rid of the everlasting memory. _The Icewing was trying to kill me too._ But thinking this still didn't relieve her. It had almost been a week, and she still couldn't get used to the screams and cheering that the arena below emitted. The opening that looked out into the beyond tortured her. All she could see was the rising sun for the beginning of the day, which made her want to leave greater.

The door to the entrance of the prison opened. Athebea watched as the guards place a couple pigs in the center for her and the prisoners to eat. Athebea just turned away. She didn't feel hungry at all. Peacock, along with the other dragons, snarfed down her meal in vicious bites. After wiping her muzzle with her talons, she trotted up the Athebea, placing a piece of meat in front of her.

"Eat this now". the Rainwing demanded kindly. She looked very worried. Athebea only turned her head away from it. Peacock pressed on sounding a bit more aggravated.

"If ya don't eat, you'll starve". She then moved the meat back in front of Athebea's face.

"I rather die". Muttered Athebea as she buried her head in her wings. Only her eyes gazed at the sun, which was far away from the prison. It just sat there as if waiting for her to follow it again. Peacock snorted angrily and ate the piece of meat in one bite.

"You should start to get used to this place, Athebea". Said Peacock. "I can, so can you". Athebea sat up meeting the eyes of the Rainwing.

"How can you enjoy killing others?" demanded Athebea. The Rainwing sighed looking rather guilty.

"It's just fun" she muttered. "For some reason it feels nice to be able to fight, to have that ability to defend yourself. It makes me feel powerful on the inside". Peacock's scales then turned a light pink.

"It also makes me feel special".

"I never thought of it that way". replied Athebea. "After being forced to watch people die at such a young age, I started to grow a hatred toward fighting." Peacock nodded.

"Just try puttin' it in a positive way". Smiled Peacock. The sound a guards walking started to reach the two dragonets.

"I guess it's time for me to fight". Smiled Peacock. As the guard led her away, Peacock shouted.

"Wish me luck, 'kay". She and the guard disappeared down the stairs.

Alone, Athebea looked around searching for company from her Nightwing companion. Fortunately, Darkshadow was easy to find. She just had to look for the dark lump of a dragon in the middle of the crowd. The Nightwing was surrounded by the many scrolls and was currently reading one about fish. Athebea always assumed that the dragon was considered useless, and Scarlet didn't mind him bringing his satchel of many scrolls with him to the prison.

Athebea crept up to him as far as her chains would let her and began to poke him until she got his attention.

"Pssst Darkshadow" muttered Athebea. There was no response. Athebea started to prick him instead.

"COME BACK TO REALITY!" She yelled, and Darkshadow hissed and sat up abruptly.

"Can't a dragon read?" hissed the Nightwing.

"That's what you were doing all day".

"Because the fish in this scroll seems to really intrigue me".

"Forget about the scroll" growled Athebea, then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "We have to start thinking of an escape plan" Darkshadow didn't look stunned at.

"I know I know, I was reading your mind-, I mean assuming that you were thinking about that". He stammered. Darkshadow then began to rummage through his satchel and pulled out a scroll.

"I knew this would come in handy. It's a map of the Skywing kingdom, see bringing a lot scrolls would be helpful for us".

Athebea just paid attention to the "this is the map of the Skywing kingdom and arena" part.

"Let me see" she growled. She reached out to grab them, but Darkshadow snatched them away from her giving her an angry glare.

"No can do, I'll look at them myself" he whispered, "I'm good with hiding scrolls. You could easily get caught".

"It's not like I wanted to look at them that bad!" hissed Athebea, then she curled up into a ball(for the twentieth time).

"Say, Darkshadow"

"Yes" grumbled the Nightwing, he was busy reading and hated being interrupted.

"We should tell Peacock about the plan".

"Yeah, and let's tell whole prison about it" said Darkshadow then let out a fake laugh, "Why don't we just tell the whole army too."

"Shut up, I get what you're saying". Hissed Athebea,

"And we can't even trust that Rainwing. SHE LOVES IT HERE!" exclaimed Darkshadow. He then began to open another of the scrolls.

"She might not tell anyone. To be honest she's very trustworthy".

"Looks like I can't convince you" Darkshadow sighed, "Just don't say that I was involved in it". Athebea smiled at her win and stared nervously at the entrance of the prison to open with Peacock on the other side. A loud screech, which was drowned out by cheers, made it clear that the battle had ended. Then after a few minutes, the door swung open.

"I'm back" chirped Peacock. She sat next to Athebea, who smiled at her.

"Congrats". She smiled, "Who were you fighting?" The guards were placing the cuffs back onto Peacock's talons at an awfully slow pace. Athebea wanted them to leave now, so she could explain to Peacock of her escape plan.

"Some Mudwing. It was obvious that he was new here, so it made it easier for me to kill him". Chirped Peacock. Athebea tried to smile at her friend's bluntness. The guards had finally finished and were exiting the room. It was time to tell the plan. Athebea looked around the prison. All of them seemed busy or asleep.

"Hey, Peacock I have a request for you". whispered Athebea.

"Sure" chirped the Rainwing.

"You must promise not to tell anyone". Peacock narrowed her eyes but nodded anyway.

"I won't".

"I'm planning on escaping". Her eyes trailed to Darkshadow, who was still reading. "And so is someone else". The Rainwing smiled.

"Sounds interestin'" Then the Rainwing gave her a sympathetic glance, "To bad I won't be comin'"

"W-what?" whispered Athebea. Peacock didn't meet her eyes.

"An adventure sounds fun…just not for me". explained the Rainwing, then she gave them a compassionate look. "I hope you'll enjoy them without me".

"But you'll be free!" stammered Athebea.

"Sorry, but I told ya' that I love fightin'" The Rainwing's voice was barely a whisper "And if I with ya'll, I'll never be satisfied"

"If you want to join, you can let us know anytime-"

"My mind's been made up". interrupted Peacock, then she curled up into a ball. "I hope your plan goes well, but my answer will still be 'no'"

"Okay". Athebea couldn't say anymore. Peacock obviously didn't want to talk anymore. Tear began to fill Athebea's eyes.

"I know you're angry" it was Darkshadow.

"SHUT UP, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP READING MY MIND." Yelled Athebea. The tears began to gush out of her eyes. Darkshadow sighed and gave Athebea a weak pat on the head.

"You should shut up, everyone can hear you". He whispered, "Athbea, you can't make everyone think the same as you". Athebea eyes didn't leave the ground and was angry to admit that he was right. Peacock had told Athebea about her love for fighting. Athebea never understood that she was that passionate about it.

"We should go when everyone is asleep" whispered Athebea. It was time to get over it. They didn't have much time left. Darkshadow looked a bit surprised but nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I'll have the maps ready by sundown."

 **Thank you for reading, see you next chapter.** ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Athebea made sure the chains landing silently on the ground as she finally melted the last of them with her fiery breath. She looked around at Darkshadow, who nodded at her solemnly. He held up the keys that he managed to sneak from the guards while dinner with being served. Athebea slowly crept past a snoring group of Sandwings and joined her friend at the door. As Darkshadow first excited the room, but Athebea switched her gaze to a sleeping Rainwing. It was Peacock. She was curled up along with another group of dragons as if she had no worries. Athebea wanted to wake her up and give her another chance to change her mind, but Darkshadow gave her a small yank.

"We have to go". He whispered, "Don't forget that we have a mission to do too".

"Sorry." Athebea muttered and followed him toward the exit of the prison. Darkshadow took out the map of the building and led the way until they were finally out of the tower. The moon emitted a bright light, which helped them see their surroundings. Finally, the two dragonets ascended into the air, but it was not very long until the guards discovered them missing.

Athebea could hear the thundering wings of the Skywings. They were getting louder and closer as she flew. Athebea gave a couple glances to make sure that the sky was clear behind them. She feared of what would happen to them if they were caught again. All Athebea thought of was the bloody mess of the Icewing that she killed. Any wrong move could make them match the fate of that dragon.

"Darkshadow we have to split up" yelled Athebea.

"No, it's too risky". He yelled "We should stay together!"

"If one gets captured the other can find a way to free them". Athebea swerved away from him, "Let's meet up at the market when we are out of sight of the guards".

Just as Darkshadow left, Athebea felt a heavy force hit her. It was Falcon! Athebea attempted the writhe away from the Skywing, but the he didn't release her. She noticed that she was getting and closer to the ocean. He was trying to drown her! Panicking Athebea clawed out one of her talons and scratched the life out of Falcon so she could get free. Unfortunately, he didn't let go as the two of them were plummeting toward the sea.

Suddenly she heard a screech. She felt the heavy weight lift off of her as Falcon was suddenly ripped away from her! Falcon was just as surprised as a blue blur carried him away from her. Then it made a couple turns in the air, with Falcon clawing at it, then finally dropped the Skywing, who failed to regain his balance and crashed into the sea. Athebea squinted her eyes to recognize the strange figure, who surprisingly spoke!

"Athebea!" It yelled. Athebea instantly identified it. The blur, who saved her, was none other than Peacock!

"You came" yelled Athebea as she flew toward her friend. "How did you find us".

"I just followed the guards". Smiled Peacock. "They're very noisy". Even though she was happy to see her friend, she noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Darkshadow?"

"Over here" called a frantic voice. Both dragonets turned around to see him carrying a claw full of scrolls.

"While I was flying, I noticed the library and found some interesting material". Exclaimed Darkshadow. Athebea rolled her eyes soared to her companion. When the three were together Darkshadow turned to the sun.

"I guess it's time to continue this". Said the Nightwing.

"Do ya'll know were yer goin'." asked Peacock. Athebea shrugged.

"Honestly, no idea, we're just following the sun".

"That sounds… interestin'."

"I heard that another village is somewhere close by." Chirped Darkshadow, who was looking at one of his finds from the library.

"A village means food, let's go" exclaimed Peacock as she jetted ahead of them. Darkshadow and Athebea followed behind her, away from the Skywing kingdom and onward toward their next destination.

 **Why must the last chapter be so short! Lol Don't worry there's more coming, I'll explain it after the Epilogue. ^^**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Falcon pulled himself from the cold-water coughing, because of the salty liquid. This was beyond embarrassing to him as a Skywing. At least he didn't have to be alone in this embarrassment. The rest of the guards caused his failure and were now searching for him along the beach instead of looking for the Sunwing. Growling under his breath, Falcon pulled himself up to his talons, dragging his tail behind. That sun dragon had made a fool of him! He knew that catching it would not be as easy as he planned.

To his surprise, some of the guards were laying on the soft sand as they had nothing to do. _Idiots!_

"GET UP YOU FOOLS!" he yelled. The guards jolted up in pure terror. Falcon launched into the air, and the others followed him. His life was on the line because of this. Everything he thought of as he flew in the direction he last saw those three dragons flew was that he had to capture that dragon, Sunwing or not.

 **Author Note:**

 **Finally finished with the first book! Even though the books are a couple chapters long, it was how I made them a long time ago. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Athebea and her companions will soon appear again in the next book, and I hope to see you there. So for now, this goodbye. ^^**


End file.
